


Perfectly Human

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bathing, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout and Tuffnut happen upon Hiccup bathing and get quite the view.





	Perfectly Human

It was late on Dragon’s Edge. Snotlout figured that everyone had gone to bed and that he and Tuffnut would be alone in the bathhouse. Because of this, the two strode in confidently before they were stopped in their tracks.

Under one of the raised pipes that functioned as a shower, stood Hiccup. He had his eyes closed and hadn’t noticed them, lost in the sensation of the hot water cascading over his shoulders and back. He had his side turned to them, was lifting his arms to run fingers through wet hair.

Snotlout’s heart raced. He’d never seen Hiccup fully naked before. It was quite easy to call him beautiful. He would poke fun about Hiccup’s thinness, but in reality, without clothes on, he looked perfect. He was long and lithe and when he twisted around a little Snotlout could see the subtle, but strong muscle in his abdomen. His equally strong thighs gleamed with wetness and looked like they’d be smooth to the touch. There was a dusting of auburn hair on his chest that went downwards, turned into a trail over his stomach and navel, and Snotlout knew he shouldn’t but he followed it downwards to what rested between his legs. Snotlout had looked at him here with his pants on, had followed the lines of the sometimes too-obvious bulge, and now he knew exactly  _ why  _ his pants didn’t conceal his shape. Even flaccid his cock was beautiful, and Snotlout felt his own stirring at seeing this. His mouth went dry.

He felt Tuffnut grabbing at him, trying to pull him away, but Snotlout wasn’t quite done looking yet. Hiccup wasn’t all perfect. Well, he was, but not the true definition of it. What looked like smooth skin was interrupted by scarring. There were strange, jagged pink designs over his right shoulder, small marks on his arms and abdomen that looked like burns, a tiny white line on his throat where Mala had nicked him with her sword. The longer he looked, the more there were, but it just made him more real and substantial, didn’t take away from his beauty. To be this stunning but human at the same time…

Tuffnut succeeded in dragging him outside and quietly closing the door. Snotlout blinked, pulling himself out of the reverie that was Hiccup, looked to Tuffnut, wondering how he could be so unaffected. Though, apparently he wasn’t. He was licking his lips, pupils wide, breathing a little heavy.

“You, uh, wanna go back to your place?” Tuffnut asked, and Snotlout knew what he was implying. They could bathe later.

“Yeah.” Snotlout slipped his hand through his. At least they could both agree about the effect Hiccup both had on them, and, as they were in a relationship, they could take care of it together.


End file.
